is it wrong to love your master?
by emoeyes713
Summary: a Pokemon falls in love with her masters kindness. how will he react to her new boldness. will this cause her master to give up his dream and become a felon for love, or will he break her heart to follow his dream. rated m for reason.
1. Chapter 1

(gardevoirs point of view)

i'm currently walking beside my master, he is kind and more gentle than he lets anyone believe. i don't like to be in the pokeball and master does not like to see me sad. he has been on a journey to help end pokemon suffering. he raised me since i was a ralts, well he saved me from my previous master. i can remember the first two days i was with my master that i love.

my first master was a horrible person. he captured me then every day he would hit me, through me against trees, and yell at me to evolve. this went on for a year, until my new master saw this.

jumped in front of my old master and stopped him from hitting me. i remember everything he said wile my eyes where blurry from my injures.

"listen you cant expect a pokemon to evolve when you almost kill them. besides you wont get the results you want from this one, its a boy not a girl." my current master said to my old master lying about my gender. "listen since gardevoirs have been discovered in our region all the females have needed to flee but some males have not, and if one is found and caught you need a permit to own it with in the first three days of owning it. do you have a permit? if not i will buy him off of you and we will never have to see you or talk about this again."

next thing i know im in a pokemon center on a table seeing my old master being arrested, wile my new master is talking to a man in a white coat. i feel back asleep, i awoke in a pokeball. instantly i was scared. i was afraid i was dreaming of freedom from a horrible trainer. im sent out of the pokeball, i shut my eyes, and i curl into a ball waiting to be hit, but i felt nothing but a soft touch of a warm, and gentle hand.

it was my new master. "hello im your new master, i won't hit you, i only want to be your friend." he said picking me up lightly and giving me a hug. i could only see out of one eye the other had a bandage over it healing my black eye, and more band aids covered my body from all the bruises and cuts i had. when he hugged me it was warm, he did not hug to tight, he didn't want to hurt me.

he placed me on a counter with five pokeballs and said i would feel better in a minuet, and that the nurse was really nice and would be with me the entire time. she was nice she healed me up and she was also playful, i had not been happier my entire life. when i was done with the nurse she gave me back to my master. he smiled as he saw me walk out to him. he got the other pokeballs and showed me what became my friends.

riolu- a pokemon he saved from an organization of evil trainers using fighting pokemon to try and take over a island.

gible- master fed him when he was starved of food for two weeks on a volcanic island, ever since he has been master star fighter.

Grouwlith- master saved from poachers hunting them for their fur. horrible people.

dewott- masters first pokemon

flaafy- master bought from a slaughter house.

from them i learned that master is on a journey to help pokemon from bad humans. later the same night master brought us to a hotel room he put everyone back in their pokeballs but i didn't want to, i was afraid. it's a fear i cant explain. master just sighed, he lifted me onto the bed and pulled out a disc in his bag. he put it in the hotel room dvd player and put his hand on my shoulder.

"listen i need to show you something, these images will disturb you, but you have to know why your last master treated you the way he did ok." he told me. it was true, i didn't know why my last master was so mean to me. the video started, one after another horrible images appeared, of gardevoirs being, raped, beaten, abused, chained and shackled. master stopped the images and walked to the bathroom to puke, i follow him and did the same.

"i wish to end this to all abused pokemon even if i have to do it alone." master told me that night. once we where done puking he tucked me into the rooms bed it was huge, three humans masters size could fit on the bed. and as a ralts i had it all to myself. master slept on the couch that night. however that night i had a nightmare that i was with my old master and he tried to do the things in the images to me. i woke up screaming. master calmed me down, he cradled me in his arms and rocked lightly calming me down. he tucked me in again but i urged him to stay. he lye next to me that night, not under the covers but he watched me get to sleep and he stayed in case i had another nightmare.

the next mourning master treated all of his pokemon and i to breakfast in the hotel room, we had pancakes. they where so yummy. the others all told me about their adventures with master and all the good he does. they even told me that he likes to spoil them a little after a vicory of helping any pokemon even if they didn't help. dewott even told me he was offered to become a pokemon ranger several times, but ranger aren't allowed to actually own pokemon and master would not like to part with his friends.

after breakfast master packed up and put everyone in their pokeballs again, except me. "because your a new friend we are going to go to the amusement park today just you and me, i want you to have a great day." master was being nice, he wanted me to feel happy, he was hoping i could recover soon, or he wanted to just get me closer to him.

on the way there he let me ride on his shoulder. as we walked by a group of little kids stops us. i remember they were asking him to tell about his latest act as a pokemon liberator. they didn't understand what it was that master did. he tells them that he saved a rare pokemon from a bad man and the man was put away for life. the kids got over excited and ran off yelling they they wanted to be pokemon liberators.

later on the way master was confronted by a large pack of girls looking at master. master was confused until they spoke. "we have decided, as your fan club, to start an organization just for liberating pokemon due to your 100th success. we plan to make this a world wide organization with in one year. so don't call me a poser again." the girl in front yelled, as they walk away.

we finally arrived at amusement park. master first bought me a big cotton fluffy thing called cotton candy. it was so good. once i was done he brought me to a game stand with fishing rods and majicarp in a tank. i held to rod and master helped me. i got a bite and we pulled a majicarp with a number 7 on it. the man gave me a pink bow master attached to my hair. master told me i looked cute, and it was nice to hear it from him. we then went to a stand with several squirt guns you had to shoot them into a hole to pop a balloon. we played it together, and the man at the stand gives me a little stuffed ralts with a heart on the side of the head. master laughed at my prize but i loved it, i never thought i could be happy again. then we went to a hall of mirrors and we played there for a wile. finally he took me to a Ferris wheel, the view was so pretty i was crying i was so happy. the way down on the ride i was crying and hugging master, never wanting him to leave me. he was nice he comforted me.

he then went to the edge of town. on the way to the edge of town he let me ride in his hood. he walked until it was sunset. we arrived at a house by a river. it was his grand mothers home. he walked in and she scolded him for being a day late. he introduced me to her, she looked at me closely she was a very through woman.

"this one cant be a fighter like the other five. you could have her as a pet if you want but she can't fight she is to weak to and she isn't healthy for battle. she may evolve in time but she would not be able to fight." his grand mother told him during dinner. she was such a good cook. she had me work around the house when master was training the others and doing his choirs, she was never mean. she liked to spoil me also.

i remember those words, so did master. he never used me in a battle. when we lived at his grandmothers we shared a bed. there was nothing bad just i never used the bed he made me i liked his better. i would cuddle with him he also likes to cuddle even though he would deny it and blush.

that was then now it is three years later. im a gardevoir and my master and i are about to enter a town with a liberation H.Q. in it. we are currently in kento, 15000 miles from our home region. we have been going world wide to end pokemon abuse and now master and i are going to help pokemon that needs friends.


	2. Chapter 2

master and i are currently helping pokemon here at the liberation center. think of the liberators as the rangers without limits. we work with rangers, dont get us wrong. our mission is still the same. free pokemon from bad humans.

master is here to give a big speech and aid in some work here. we saw some abused pokemon brought in as we got here. some had beaks torn off, some where missing parts if their limbs. i had to go to the restroom shortly after i walked in. master waited for me like normal. i cant stand to see all these hurt pokemon, i puke every time. master can hold himself better than i can.

* * *

it reminds me of when this organization first started, i had just evolved into a kirlia, things changes a little. master would not let me ride on his shoulders anymore, i could however hold hands, wile we walked i was finally tall enough to reach it. master liked to take me to parks when we were at towns. he didn't mind me hugging him once in a wile. we started our journeys saving pokemon all over. it wasn't just be gone for a day and be done, we where gone for months on end. we shut down factory's of canning fish pokemon, salter houses of miltanks tourose and buffilants.(i cant spell pokemons names right all the time).

over time everyone in the team evolved also. dewott became samrott, riolu became lucario, grouleth became arcinine, gibble became garchomp, and flaafy became amferose. master praised then on their hard work, but i felt guilty that they did hard work and i was just dead wait. when i was a kirlia i started to practice my psychic powers, from time to time i formed a mind link with master he never noticed, i got better at it and was able to hold the link longer. the link gave me images from master mind. master was always thinking about what he could do to help pokemon, once he was stuck on thoughts of a women. i was so mad, and i didn't know why for a wile. i met the women he had stuck in his mind she was pretty but i didn't want her to take master from me. they where nice to each other as we traveled together. i saw master slowly start to loose himself to this woman. i read her mind she was trying to get him to leave the liberators so her boss could still make money of the body's of pokemon. that's when i made my first psychic communication with master, and evolved.

he was shocked at first, but then accepted it, our talk consisted of what master was becoming and what his dream was. he eventually came back to what was right. he broke up with the women,and we now have these special conversation all the time. when i evolved i could sens peoples emotions every where, and master had to set up new rules for me again. we couldn't hug like we normally did, not in public. next we could not hold hands when around others. we could not cuddle when sleeping in a camping area full of people. i have to remain a emotionless composer around others and i cannot act to friendly to master. oh how i hate these rules and i know master dose not like them ether. at first i didn't understand why these rules where needed, but then i learned people could get the wrong idea about us and think bad things about master, plus if a rumor started about master having a relationship with a pokemon. it would ruin the liberators. i would never want to be the one who makes masters life difficult.

* * *

its night time now, and master and i are done working for today. masters work is paying a hotel room for him and his pokemon. when we got in, the room looks nice, it has bed and couch, a bathroom, washer and dryer, a view of the city, and a big fluffy pillow on the bed. master sat down on the bed and opens his back pack.

"can you come here?" he ask me. i sit next to him and i feel him tying something to a lock of my hair, and he puts something in my hand. in my hand is a little stuffed heart completely worn out. it was from my old stuff ralts that i used to carry around, that i got my first day with master. i stand up and look in a mirror. he tide a bow in my hair with the same string bow that i got on my first day. i blush as i look at myself, and wonder why master was being so nice. then he gives me a hug from behind.

he rest his head on my shoulder and says "remember the day i took you to the amusement park. i wish i could do that again but i have been so busy that i have not had time to make any plans to celebrate our three years of being friends. im sorry. im a horrible master"

"master! don't say that about yourself." i yell through a mind link. looking at him angrily in the mirror.

"but its true i cant keep up my job and be a trainer for my pokemon at the same time. its too much. i can't do this forever. maybe i should give it to someone else i will still help out but not to where im always having to travel 24/7. maybe just take time to spend with you." master tells me.

"master." i turn around and look master in the eyes, he feels guilty for his work and neglecting his job as a trainer. its not very often but master dose have break downs when he cant take the pressure of work. to him everything he dose is wrong, and he feels like he can never finish his goal, or anyone will feel anything for him again since his grandmother died. "you can't bear the pain of all the suffering pokemon in the world. all we can do is keep going and make less pain and suffering. you ended mine when i was broken, you gave me a reason to feel happy again, a reason to live." i told him, then i did something i with i should have done a long time ago.

* * *

i grab his chin and kiss him on the lips.

"gar-" said trying to stop me from kissing him again, but fails. his lips were soft, my body was wanting more. we break for air. i push him down on his back, and he protest again. "gardevoir stop. it's illegal for this to-" i kiss him again to stop him. i grab his hands, our fingers locks together, and his tong pushes into my mouth. probably out of instincts.

"oh master i love you" i gasp between breaths. i use telekinesis to turn off the lights, and undo the top button of his pants. master rolls us over to where he is on top. he pulls away from our kiss. "stop we cant do this, its wrong for this to happen. what would happen if we got caught? it would ruin the liberators group and we are barley holding together."

i get frustrated and ask "is it wrong to love your master? is it wrong to want to be there for your master? no matter what?"

master became guilty again, he wants to try and stop me. i kiss him again. this time he he pulls me closer to him, and i pull off his shirt. then i touch his chest and slide my hands over his lightly toned body. once my hands reach his pants he stops again. "we can't. if we get caught-" i cut him off with another kiss pulling his pants down leaving him in his boxers. i could tell he was feeling guilty again, and tell him "please i know you think about me at times,and i wish to make those wishes true" his face became a dark shade of red. he doesn't stop me this time as i remove his boxers and she erect member. he blushes and again try's to stop me.

"this is wrong. we shouldn't be doing this, and i don't want you to be taken away." master tells me, but i already know the consequences if we get caught, and if we do i will take the blame. although master would be right to not let this happen. tonight we are alone in this hotel, he was only carrying me as his pokemon. i want master to understand how i feel. i take my head to his member. "Gar don't, its dirty- ah!" master moaned, as i sucked on his member, it was throbbing as i sucked on it, masters hands where tightly holding on to the bed as i then hum vibrating his member."ah im gonna!" master moans shooting his cream in my mouth. it was salty and bitter. he pants wile i clime up to him to kiss him again.

"master i only want to make you happy and to love me like i do." i told him wile rubbing his member making it stiff again. master hugged me and whispers in my ear, but i could tell he wasn't ready to admit it. "i love you- too. could we um- continue?" he was nervous, completely unlike masters normal self. i pull him down to where he is on all fours above me. we kiss again, wile i move my legs around his waste he moves his kisses down my jaw, slowly to my neck where they where all soft and gentle, wile every touch fills me with pleasure, he moves to my collar and continues his kisses. his hands slowly start moving from my waste and move up to my stomach. for a current virgin he's quite amazing at foreplay, but my desires start to beg for him, wile moaning lightly i beg him to start. he is hesitant, but he positions himself at my entrance, he puts the tip in and stops. he takes a deep breath to calm down, and slides a little further in until he hits a barrier. i nod for him to continue, he pulls back and thrust breaking my barrier, and it hurts so much i start to cry. master sees the tears and kisses them away, he apologizes and tells me that the pain will go away. his words comfort me as they always do. we wait a wile then i tell him to go again, he starts slowly pumping in and out, it felt nice, i moan when he hits my special spot.

"your moaning is very cute." master says talking dirty.

i get back by telling him "your bigger than i thought. i thought i was going to have to say 'is it in yet?'" making sure to mock him lightly.

master starts thrusting faster, we kiss again, muffling our moans. his tong now exploring my mouth, oh how i love him. his thrusting gets even faster, and harder, and touching got more intense. i could feel a sensation building up in me. "master, im- gonna- come." i tell him. "me too" he says. his thrusting becomes rapid and violent. i cam and so did he, his seeds going deep inside me as my juices spill over his member. we breath heavily for a wile. we kiss lightly once more and cuddle together under the covers.

* * *

i wake up with master cuddling me. i slip out of his arms and move to the bathroom, im covered in sweat. i turn on the shower and clean up. when i got out master was still asleep. i pick up masters bag and pull out his laptop. and start it up. i put my hand to my tummy and feel something there, something small, and very faint. i learned to read and write English a long time ago. i type a question about my species.

'how long does it take an egg to form in a Gardevoir?' i was afraid that i might be pregnant with master...

'it takes nine days for it to develop and two more for a ralts to hatch from the egg.' i panic a little from this, and type something else.

'can a human mate with a pokemon?' the results come up.

'very few species of pokemon can bread with humans, first a pokemon must be humanoid, second the species must have the ability to communicate with humans though their mind or speech. third pokemon that mates with a human, the child will be pokemon if the mother is pokemon, and if the mother is human, it will be a child that resembles a pokemon in later years. fourth legendary pokemon can bread with humans weather they can communicate or be humanoid, and make humans that resemble pokemon. finally it is illegal for humans and pokemon to mate under the world united laws protecting people and pokemon agency W.U.L.P.P.P.A.'

i look at master and smile, i know the future is going to be tough for master and i know he will defend me with his life. i turn off the computer and go back to cuddle with master, he wakes up and kisses my ear. "good morning. i love you."

"i love you too." i tell him. he pulls out a phone from his pants and makes a call. "hey you know who is second in charge of the liberators, he's now the boss. i quit, tell everyone i could not take the pressure any more and i had a emotional breakdown." master hung up the phone and cuddled with me some more. i became shocked when i heard what he just did. i know master and i just started a relation ship and all but to quit for me. i take a deep breath and sit up. master looks worried, as i sit up. i take a second deep breath, and get ready to tell master the only thing i want to tell him.

"master, i think im pregnant we won't really know until the next eight days are up." masters face goes blank, then a smile creeps up on his face, as he hugs and kisses me.

"well then there is more to love and more reason to live for you." master says as we begin our new life together in the lupus region. where peace has been already solved, and master and i live together in a home deep in a mountain range far away with the other five, they too have children of their own now also, and master and i will have more to come and all we can do is be happy and do what we feel is right.


	3. Chapter 3

bonus chapter- this chapter will take place sometime in the middle of the three years and will not be by gardevoirs point of view. it will be third person.

* * *

it was another day for Kirlya at the time. she awakes in bed and walks to the bathroom, to get ready for another day. her master wake up and stretches from his slumber from another night on the couch. his long green hair pulling back into place, wile he picks up his black hat and gets ready for his day of liberating pokemon. kirlya get out of the bathroom and greets her master with a warm smile. they both look at the city below and watch for a wile as the people below head off to work, children go to school, and trainer continue or start their journeys. then something cough the masters eye, some one he once knew in a region far away.

the master picks up kilrya and rest her on his shoulder. "sorry but we have to move fast." the master said hysterically.

kirlya didn't understand what was going on as her master rushes to the elevators quickly and practically slams on the L button. the doors close and the master sets down kirlya and calms down to regain his calm and 'cool' composure. once the doors open he lets out a hysterical shriek. there is a girl about the masters age with long brown hair, a white t-shirt with a pink pokeball, a black vest, a white and pink hat, short shorts, and sneaker.

"oh its you-" the girl said before the master pulls her into the elevator. kirlya being confused on what the poke-hell is going on.

"hey its been a long time hows it going step right in aannd, top floor." the master said jabbing the 21 button furiously. the master sighs as the doors close and he regains his composher again. "it's been long time White. hows your travels? what takes you to Kento?"said the master trying to make this girl feel welcome

"i have been looking for you. your old 'buddies' wants their leader back and i need an explanation. finally what did you do with your dragon?" said the girl with anger and sticking her face in the masters face.

"i left to find out who i really am. you know that. next i have started a new organization that really helps pokemon, unlike what i had before when i thought we where doing good but was actually steeling pokemon. i gave my dragon to someone more worthy than i." said the master looking away now trying to make kyrlia feel less concerned.

"your old group split into two because you left, and one half sided with him, the other half sided with you." she told him tapping her foot getting more frustrated by the minuet.

"i figured all of them would just disband." said the master looking away his hat covering his eyes.

"clam down. you know black and i both want you back, and the other wont admit it but they miss you to. can we go back to unova together?" the girl ask her voice became soft.

"besides i cant go back i have this team im looking after and they need me right now plus i cant go back, im a wanted criminal in unova." he said holding kylia in his arms again wile walking out onto the roof when the doors of the elevator opened.

"no your not, black and i both pleaded for your innocence, and we got help from alder. your not being accused of anything. they all say that you were being used." the girl follows the master putting a hand on his shoulder.

"but i cant go back for all the wrong that i have done and all the people and pokemon i hurt through that ordeal. would i really be accepted?" the master says placing kirlya back down and looking out to the town they are in.

"ask him" says the girl opening a pokeball unleashing a large dark type pokemon. it looked at the master and smiles wile tackling him to the ground.

"my friend!" the master roads out in happiness, as he got antiquated with this dark type pokemon. kirlya got jealous and stated poking the dark type pokemon away from the master.

"looks like i cant even here your heart anymore ether. your language was so prity. my own hearts been broken so many times seeing all the pain from pokemon around the world and all that misery, made me stop hearing there hearts." sad the master with a frown.

"listen i have a new life with new pokemon, and i cant go back now. i wont go back. maybe one day once work leads me there. for now i will live here and now for the pokemon and live for what i can do." that master says before getting on his feet and looks out to the city.

"if you will not return then i might as well give you one last going away gift then." the girl tells him before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"see you when work takes you home to us, N." she yells wile walking away.


	4. story update info

a sequel to this story has been made. look up 'an eevee story'. or go to emoeyes713 page and look for it there.


End file.
